Clarissa von Anstetten
Clarissa von Anstetten (née Prozeski and formerly Kaufmann) is a Countess von Anstetten who had spent 10 years in jail in Montevideo, Uruguay. She has two children with Arno Brandner, twins Jan and Julia, who live together on Lanzarote, Spain. She had her own fashion company, Ligne Clarisse, that passed on to her step-daughter-in-law, Marie von Anstetten. As Marie had passed away, the company was put on sale, and bought by Lahnstein Enterprises, to be led by Tanja von Lahnstein. The company was renamed to Ligne Clarisse Lahnstein, and soon started preparing the Incest campaign. Clarissa prevented the campaign in the United States, which led the company to financial problems. In exchange for financing the company's new campaign, Ansgar von Lahnstein arranged for a new CEO of Ligne Clarisse Lahnstein, Clarissa von Anstetten. Biography The plane crash In 2001, Clarissa crashed down with a private jet after a showdown with Tanja von Lahnstein on board. Clarissa survived, and was brought to the hospital, where someone planted drugs in her things, eventually leading to her going to prison. Unknown to Clarissa, Tanja survived the plane crash as well. Finally out of prison Clarissa spent ten years in prison, and she had a lot of time to think. She realized she had made many mistakes, and wanted to correct them and bring her family together once she got out of prison. After she was finally released in June 2011, she hired a detective to look for information on her children. The detective did not find anything about Jan, but he did find a lot about Julia. And so Clarissa flew to Mallorca. Afted Clarissa had found the Finca Mendes, she spied on the family regularly, looking at her daughter and grandchild. She was caught by Julia's husband Ricardo Mendes, and she introduced herself as Veronika Schwarz, the name she would use to hide her identity on Mallorca. She said she had medical problems, and being a doctor, Ricardo check her out at his clinic. Ricardo received a phone call, during Clarissa took the keys to the finca. She went there sometime later and looked around the finca, checking out her daughter's new life. But on the way out she was caught by the first person to see and recognize her, Arno Brandner. After getting over the shock, he talked to her, and told her that she cannot meet with Julia. Eventually, Arno tried to tell Julia and arrange a meeting with Clarissa, but Julia saw and recognized Clarissa before that could be arranged. At first she didn't want anything to do with her mother, but eventually accepted her. Clarissa had already met her grandson Timo at that point, though as Veronika Schwarz. Eventually the family told Timo that Veronika Schwarz was actually his grandmother, a fact Timo had trouble accepting. Even though the family had asked Clarissa to give Timo the time he needs, she kept reaching out to him. That brought her into trouble with Timo's adoptive father, Ricardo. Clarissa wanted to take revenge, so she arranged for Timo to find his birth certificate, where his father is listed as unknown. Family tree Category:Current cast Category:Original cast Category:Pages with a family tree Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2011 Category:Mallorca Category:Ligne Clarisse Lahnstein Category:2012 Category:Anstetten family